wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alterac Valley NPCs
See: Alterac Valley Generals The objective of Alterac Valley is to slay the opposing General. Killing the General ends the game. The Alliance General is Vanndar Stormpike. He is located in Dun Balder. The Horde General is Drek'thar. He is located in Frostwolf Keep. Generals must be killed inside their keep. If they are kited outside they will leash back inside. Captains There are 2 Captains in Alterac Valley, one for each side. The Captains periodically buff all PC allies in Alterac Valley a size, DPS and HP buff. If your captain dies, this periodic buff is disabled, and troops that normally spawn around the Captain cease to spawn. Also, the opposing side will receive more buffs providing their Captain is still alive. The Alliance Captain is Balinda Stonehearth who resides in Stonehearth Outpost). The Horde Captain is Galvanger who resides in Iceblood Garrison. Commanders Commanders are often located by bunkers. They are more powerful than lieutenants, and also have an aura called the "Grip of Commmand" which gives 15 health and 10 mana per second. Killing a Commander disables some troops from respawning. : Alliance Commanders # Commander Duffy # Commander Mortimer # Commander Randolph # Commander Karl Philips Horde Commanders # Commander Dardosh # Commander Louis Philips # Commander Malgor # Commander Mulfort Lieutenants Lieutenants are scattered about the respective sides of each faction. There are six on each side. They are usually guarding key structures. They also have an 8 health and 10 mana per second buff to allies within proximity. For details on each lieutenant, use the links below. Alliance Lieutenants - Buff surrounding friendly players with Aura of Battle. # Lieutenant Spencer # Lieutenant Largent # Lieutenant Stouthandle # Lieutenant Greywand # Lieutenant Lonadin # Lieutenant Manusco Horde Lieutenants # Lieutenant Grummus # Lieutenant Lewis # Lieutenant Murp # Lieutenant Stronghoof # Lieutenant Vol'talar # Lieutenant Rugba Guards Guards are a plentiful and powerful force in Alterac Valley. At the start of the match they are level 55. However they hit much harder than a standard level 55 mob, but their health is about the same. Guards become more powerful as their side turns in more and more Armor Scraps. Alliance: Mountaineers: Gnomes and Dwarves seen patrolling all over the alliance territory. They have a ranged attack about as deadly as tower bowmen. Their melee attacks are no joke either. Guardsmen: Toting a shield and wearing heavy armour, they are often found in alliance towers/main base. Sentinels: Night elf warriors who fight with a melee attack. Stormpike Owl: Fairly powerful melee attack and can see through invisibility/stealth. Fairly fast too. Defenders: Found defending alliance owned Graveyards, slightly more powerful than other guards found in AV (Typically 3 levels above most guards given their current upgrade level) Korrak the Bloodrager Korrak the Bloodrager and the Winteraxe Troll were a group of NPCs hostile to both Horde and Alliance. They were removed from Alterac Valley for being largely pointless and highly annoying. Beasts There are 3 Beasts inside Alterac Valley: Frostwolves, Alterac Rams, and Stormpike Owls. Frostwolves can be tamed by the Horde or killed and looted by the Alliance. Rams can be tamed by the Alliance or killed and looted by the Horde. Doing either of these helps your side summon powerful mounted troops. Some Frostwolves are used as attack dogs by Horde NPCs, and do not drop Frostwolf hides. They cannot be used as mounts for the Horde either. Stormpike Owls are simply NPCs that guard structures. They have no significant drops and cannot be tamed by either side. Elemental Lords Both the Alliance and the Horde have the capability of summoning very powerful NPCs. The Alliance can summon Ivus the Forest Lord, and the Horde can summon Lokholar the Ice Lord. These are monstrous elites that require virtually the entire raid to destroy. Moreover they can be healed and buffed by aligned PCs. The Elemental Lords were typically killed by kiting them to one's General and letting him kill the Lord, however as of patch 1.11 no NPCs will attack either lord. Category:Battlegrounds Category:PvP